El dragón de la hoja
by Ellystair Vane
Summary: Fue olvidado y dejado de lado por una profecía. Y en el día de su cumpleaños un suceso lo hace encontrarse con un hombre que prometió entrenarlo y convertirlo en el siguiente Dragón de la Destrucción o quizá de la Salvación. Sin bijuu/badass. Elementos de otros animes y videojuegos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

¿Qué puedo decirte acerca de mi vida?... realmente amigo lector mi vida no ha sido nada fácil; desde que tengo uso de la razón y he aprendido a leer y a escribir (por cierto si ninguna ayuda) me doy cuenta de lo diferente que es ni vida respecto a otros niños, sobre todo a mis hermanos.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, y a decir verdad a veces me he preguntado si realmente soy parte de una familia. Te preguntarás ¿qué es esto?, bueno tal vez te sorprendas un poco al saber quién es mi "padre". Soy el hijo mayor del "Rayo amarillo de Konoha" y de la "habanero sangriento" Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato Namikaze, el yondaime hokage (Cuarta sombra de fuego protectora) es considerado por muchos como el hokage más fuerte de todos.

Hace siete años, según lo que he leído y me ha contado mi abuelo, hubo en la aldea un ataque producto del Kyubi (Nueve colas), quien se encontraba sellado en mi madre.

Mi "padre", en un desesperado intento de salvar la aldea y nuestras vidas divide el chakra del zorro y sella la parte yin en mi hermano Menma y la parte yang en mi hermana Naruko…

A partir de ése momento mis hermanos fueron considerados héroes por retener el poder de tal bestia.

Pero, ¿por qué escribo padre entre comillas?. Cuando yo cumplí tres años mis hermanos habían empezado a mostrar indicios del chakra del Kyubi. Desde entonces mis padres habían empezado a entrenar arduamente a mis hermanos, para poder controlar el chakra de aquella criatura.

A partir de ese momento ellos me habían dejado a algo peor que un segundo plano porque ni siquiera me prestaban atención. Mi padre (si se le puede llamar así) con su labor de hokage no tenía suficiente tiempo y desde que empezó con su entrenamiento de mis hermanos tenía menos tiempo y mi madre tampoco es que hiciera mucho caso. Realmente se complicaron las cosas, ya no les importaba el darme de comer, o siquiera saber que comía; no les preocupaba si dormía o si llegaba a dormir, ellos dejaron de preocuparse por mi…. Ellos se habían olvidado por completo de su primogénito.

A veces les preguntaba si podrían entrenarme a mi, pero siempre me decían lo mismo:

-Ahora no Naruto, sólo entorpecerás a tus hermanos – siempre me tomaba en sorpresa que aún recordasen mi nombre (cuando no me confundían con otro de mie hermanos) y fue a partir de ése momento que me di cuenta del notable favoritismo de parte hacía mis hermanos menores, ya que yo siempre debía velar por su seguridad. Por que si se lastimaban mientras mamá y papá no estaban, lo más seguro era que salga muy herido; ellos siempre me reclamaban, diciéndome que mi deber era protegerlos y no atacarlos ni dañarlos, se los decía que yo no hacía nada, pero siempre me ignoraban y me tachaban de mentiroso.

Pero como siempre hay que ver el lado positivo no todo era tan malo; Mikoto-san y sus hijos eran personas muy apreciadas por mí, al igual que el abuelo Sarutobi y Kakashi-niisan… Creo que eso era lo peor de todo, que yo no lograba odiar a mis padres. Ya no los veía como padres, pero aún así no los odiaba, por que en el fondo todavía pensaba que tenía aunque sea una oportunidad de encajar en esa familia.

Ja, no sabía cuán equivocado estaba…

 **Fin Naruto Point Of View.**

10 de octubre era una fecha muy especial para la gente, ése era el día en el que los "héroes" de la aldea cumplían su séptimo año vivos.

La mansión Namikaze, como todos los cumpleaños se encontraba abarrotada de gente; miembros de clanes como los Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Aburame, Senju y Uchiha se encontraban presentes en aquella celebración que se estaba dando en el gran jardín.

Todo esto era visto por un pequeño niño, de no más de siete años con un semblante que reflejaba tristeza en su mirada. El pequeño rubio se encontraba en su habitación, en el segundo piso de la gran casa.

Bajó los ojos y los cerró con fuerza intentando contener el llanto que se aglomeraba en sus orbes; no lo soportó más y varías lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, fundirse con su saliva y después llegar hasta su mentón y caer lentamente hasta el suelo.

Se tumbo, reteniendo el llanto pero otra vez sin éxito alguno. No lo aguantó y rápidamente más lágrimas se desplazaban más rápido por su rostro. El pequeño rubio sólo podía soltar leves quejidos debido al llanto, recordando porqué estaba en esa situación…

 **Flashback.**

Faltaban cinco horas para que empiece la fiesta de los grandes "héroes" de la aldea. Ahora el pequeño blondo estaba en la cocina "almorzando", o eso intentaba comiendo una acuosa masa verde que parecía tener vida propia.

 _-Ni siquiera se acuerdan de que tienen otra boca que alimentar –_ suspiró mentalmente el joven para llevar una cucharada de aquella sustancia a sus labios.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y giró la mirada encontrándose con su hermano Menma; ojos violetas, piel clara y pelo rojo igual de despeinado que el de Naruto.

Ingresó a la cocina en busca de un aperitivo y al no encontrar nada dirigió su mirada al rubio.

-Oye dobe ¿qué es lo que comes? – inquirió con aires de superioridad el niño al rubio.

-Sólo almuerzo – le contestó tajante el blondo dirigiendo otra cucharada a su boca. Pero en un rápido movimiento Menma se la arrebató y lo dirigió a sus labios.

De pronto su rostro se puso de color morado y se empezó a sobar el estómago y a se puso a gritar.

Queriendo ayudarle el rubio se levanta y le sirve un vaso de agua cual bebió rápidamente, pero aún así no ocurrió nada. Pero de un momento a otro apareció Kushina viendo a su bebé en el suelo tocándose la boca del estómago.

Tras media hora de revisión médica y curarlo bien…

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto Menma?! – cuestión con enojo en su voz, el chico sólo respiraba agitadamente y con su dedo apuntó a un temeroso Naruto. – ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – interrogó más fuerte asustando al niño.

-Yo…yo – su mente procesaba rápido todo buscando una respuesta, cuando iba a contestar sintió como una palma lo golpeaba la mejilla izquierda.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo zurdo y vio cono su madre se veía furiosa. Otra cachetada recibió en menos de un segundo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡eh! – le exclamó - ¡Es el cumpleaños de tu hermano y tú sólo tratas de envenenarlo! – le acusó ante la llorosa mirada del rubio.

-Pe…pero…ma…mamá ¡t…tam…también es.. es mi cum…cumpleaños! – le recriminó, pero lo que recibió fue otra cachetada en el rostro - ¿P…por…qu…qué? – preguntó en un susurró, mirando atónito a su madre.

-Hoy estás castigado ¡no saldrás de ti cuarto en toda la fiesta de tus hermanos! – le ordenó la mujer retirándose

Después de un rato, el niño sólo bajó su cabeza hambriento y subió a su habitación.

Sólo era un pequeño cuarto de 4 metros cuadrados con una cama un escritorio y un ropero, con muy poca ropa cabe recalcar. Además de que todo era de un triste grisáceo, no como la de sus hermanos las cuáles eran habitaciones de príncipes y princesas.

Suspiró conteniendo sus lágrimas y se tumbó en su cama a dormir. Después de unas horas despertó y observó que la fiesta ya había comenzado y nadie notaba su ausencia, ni siquiera su padre ni su madre que ya hasta se había olvidado sobre el castigo.

 **Fin Flashback.**

-Psss… Naruto-kun – oyó en un susurró una conocida voz para el rubio. Giró su cabeza y ahí se encontró a las personas más apreciadas por él: el antiguo Hokage y probablemente el shinobi más poderoso de la aldea, Mikoto y sus hijos Itachi y los mellizos Sasuke y Satsuki Uchiha, y el jônin Kakashi Hatake.

-Ne Naru-chan ¿porqué no estás en tu fiesta? – preguntó con voz maternal la mujer Uchiha, Mikoto viendo las lágrimas del niño.

-Mamá me castigó – susurró no lo suficientemente bajo para que todos lo oigan. Pero la más consternada era la azulnegra, decir que estaba molesta era quedarse corto. Ella estaba furiosa ¡¿Qué clase de madre castiga y encierra a su hijo el día más especial de él?!, bueno Kushina Uzumaki era un ejemplo.

-¿Cómo que te castigó? – intervino el pelinegro Itachi, a sabiendas de que cuando su madre se enojaba hasta a él le daba miedo.

-Yo no tuve la culpa. No había nada para almorzar y tuve que ver qué hacer y luego llegó Menma y se lo comió, pero como su estómago no estaba acostumbrado él, y luego mamá llegó, me golpeó en el cachete y luego me castigó diciendo que yo quería envenenarlo y me dijo que no saldría de mi cuarto hasta que acabe la fiesta – relató con una cuantas lágrimas en el rostro ocasionando distintos sentimientos entre todos, especialmente en los adultos que alguna vez fueron muy cercanos a Minato y Kushina.

- _Cada vez me decepciono más el haberle cedido el puesto de Hokage –_ suspiró mentalmente el anciano Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pero rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos y sacó de sus espalda una pequeña caja de madera pintada de color rojo vino – Bien Naruto ¿Sabes qué es esto? – le cuestionó, obteniendo una negación de cabeza como respuesta – Entonces… toma, ábrelo – le ánimo entregándole la cajita en sus manos.

Tomó la cajita y la observó minuciosamente, examinando cada parte sin perderse ningún detalle de la misma. En la tapa de color dorado había un símbolo de remolino grabado. Cuando quitó la tapa se sorprendió cuando vio que adentro había un para de muñequeras negras con el distintos detalles naranjas en formas de triángulos en los bordes, ambas medían alrededor de diez centímetros de largo y en el centro de la parte superior había nuevamente una espiral naranja.

También notó que había un par de pendientes en forma de remolino, pero estos eran de color naranja platinado.

-Esos son un par de reliquias antiguas de los Uzumaki, Naruto. Cuando yo era alumno de Hashirama-sensei, su esposa Mito-sama me pidió que yo se los entregue a alguien digno – reveló al pequeño rubio quien se colocó las muñequeras en ambos brazos, pero no los pendientes – ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – cuestionó el anciano al niño que sólo sostenía los colgantes en sus manos.

-Bueno Jiji, ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó abrazándolo con sus pequeños brazos, aunque sólo podía rodear su cintura.

-No te preocupes Naruto – le comentó el anciano correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciándole el pelo.

-Bien… mi turno – alegó Itachi Uchiha sacando de su traje unos guantes negros con unas placas metálicas en el dorso de la mano y una inscripciones con forma de un rayo en el dedo meñique, una flama en el anular, un tornado en el corazón, una gota de agua en el índice y una roca en el dedo pulgar, donde van las yemas de los mismo.

El Uchiha se lo entregó en sus manos – Bien Naruto-kun, estos guantes me los encontré en una misión como capitán AMBU y pensé regalártelos, cuando aprendas a manejar tu chakra y los uses te llevarás una sorpresa – le explicó al niño que sólo asintió y se los colocó en las manos, cabe decir que los guantes siendo más grandes se achicaron hasta quedar perfectamente ajustados en sus manos, esto claramente sorprendió a la mayoría.

\- ¡Wow! Muchas gracias Itachi-aniki – agradeció el niño, el ojinegro sólo le levantó el pulgar.

-¡Yo voy, yo voy! – pidió la pequeña Satsuki Uchiha, ella era muy parecida a su madre, su pelo era negro azulado y lo tenía corto hasta el cuello, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro infantil – Toma Naruto-kun – le dio un tierno beso en el cachete y se ruborizó mucho. Después le entregó un collar de madera tallada con forma de cruz, pero en la parte de abajo una extensión horizontal y justo en el centro tres aspas parecidas a las del sharingan – Espero te guste Naruto-kun.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta! – expresó con una sonrisa de felicidad sincera en su rostro.

-Bien, Naruto es mi turno – avisó el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha. El único niño de su edad con quien se lleva y puede considerarlo su mejor amigo; aunque es un poco egocéntrico eso no quita que es muy amable. Antes él era amigo de Menma, pero con el paso del tiempo el niño pelirrojo se fue haciendo más y más arrogante; teniendo la idea de ser superior a cualquier ser de la aldea. Y a Sasuke dejó de agradarle el Namikaze cada vez más.

El Uchiha menor sacó de su bolsa de su pantalón un pequeño libro azul, el cual era un manual en donde decía "técnicas ninja elementales" y se lo entregó.

-Me dijiste que querías entrenar y bueno, ése ya lo leí y cómo sólo puedo hacer jutsus de fuego decidí dártelo a ti – le admitió rascándose el puente de la nariz mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno – dijo Kakashi sacando de su bolso ninja un libro de conocidas pastas naranjas. Mikoto iba a reclamarle por querer pervertir a Naruto pero se dio cuenta de que era otro libro al leer el título de la portada "un ninja audaz" – Esto Naruto es una historia bastante entretenida, a decir verdad quería regalarte otro pero como a ti te fascinan las cosas ninjas pensé en darte éste, cuando lo leas te llevarás una sorpresa – comentó mientras el niño agarraba el libro en sus manos, las cuales por cierto estaban temblorosas.

-Mu…mu…muchas gra…gra…gracias – murmuró el niño agachando la cabeza - ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó sacándole una sonrisa a los presentes.

Pero toda esa felicidad se esfumó cuando oyeron que la música de la fiesta se detuvo y el hokage usando un poco de chakra amplificó su voz.

-¡Disculpen! – gritó Minato obteniendo la atención de la gente – Bien, ahora que tengo su atención tengo que revelar junto a mi esposa tres cosas importantes – avisó el blondo mientras su esposa asentía en la mesa principal – Bien la primera es que ya decidimos quiénes serán nuestros sucesores como líderes de clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki.

Esto emocionó a Naruto, quien pensó que al ser el mayor podría ser el próximo patriarca del clan Uzumaki o Namikaze. Esto igual lo pensaron los acompañantes del pequeño ojiazul, menos los Uchiha menores quienes no tenían ni idea de lo que se estaba hablando.

-Y debo decir que mi querido hijo Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze será quien porte como nuevo líder del Clan Namikaze – reveló, muchas personas aplaudieron menos los acompañantes del rubio pequeño.

- _Seguro a mí me dará el puesto del clan Uzumaki –_ pensó esperanzado, queriendo creer que así iba a ser.

-Y el líder del clan Uzumaki será, me complace decirlo mi querida hija Naruko – comentó, señalando a una niña rubia, de hecho era versión femenina de Naruto. Rubia peinada en dos coletas y ojos azules con marcas en la mejillas.

Nuevamente los aplausos no se dieron a esperar e inevitablemente las lágrimas se arremolinaron en los orbes azules del niño. Los acompañantes del mismo sólo podían negar la cabeza con decepción y tristeza por el pobre rubio. El niño sabía que el que le nieguen su lugar como líder de clan decía que era expulsado definitivamente del mismo.

-Y bueno, la tercera es que ya elegí a quién recomendar mi puesto de Hokage – Tomó palabra nuevamente el rubio mayor mientras sonreía.

- _Se…seguro… No, a mi ni siquiera me ha entrenado. No tengo ninguna oportunidad de que él me escoja como el siguiente hokage –_ intentó animarse al principio, pero después de ser realista sabía que era muy improbable, por no decir imposible que lo escojan a él como futuro sucesor de su padre.

-He de decir que me fue difícil tomar esta decisión – admitió – mis dos hijos Naruko y Menma tienen altas probabilidades de ser los shinobis más poderosos que esta aldea ha visto, pero siendo realista, me gustaría que cuando Menma sea un ninja hecho y derecho tome mi lugar como futuro hokage de la aldea. Espero esta decisión no te moleste Naruko.

-Para nada papá -

-Ah, se me olvidó decir una última cosa. Mi antiguo sensei y sannin Jiraya junto a su compañera Tsunade-sama han decidido tomar como aprendices a mis dos hijos – concluyó, esta vez Naruto no lo soportó y se apartó de la ventana. Empujó a Kakashi que era el que más cerca estaba de él (y también el más decepcionado por haber sido alumno de Minato) y salió azotando la puerta de su cuarto; sus acompañantes se preocuparon y salieron rápidamente a buscarlo.

Bajó hasta el comedor y se fue a la puerta trasera, la abrió de una patada y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pasando desapercibido para la mayoría de las personas. Salió al patio y se encaminó hacía el área más alejada de la aldea. Llegó hasta el bosque de la muerte y por una abertura ingresó lugar.

Cuando los acompañantes de Naruto bajaron a la fiesta trataron de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. Vieron con rabia e impotencia como todos en la fiesta disfrutaban, especialmente la pareja de Minato y Kushina, quienes ni cuenta se habían dado de la desaparición del rubio.

Con la furia contenida cada uno de ellos (hay que recalcar que menos los Uchiha menores) asintió y se separaron para buscar a Naruto…

-¡Maldición! – rugió nuestro rubio protagonista cuyas piernas fallaron y caía en un área aleatoria del bosque de la muerte. Cansado por la larga carrera se sentó y se fue al árbol mas cercano a él. Se apoyó en el tronco y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

Sin previo aviso un enorme arácnido apareció frente a él. Paralizado por el miedo sólo atinó a esquivar un zarpazo que hizo con una de sus tantas patas.

Ahora, desde otro ángulo notó que la araña era en su mayoría negra, con dos colmillos blancos y en el bulbo una extraña coraza con forma de calavera.

Esquivó a duras penas otro zarpazo de aquél ser y calló rendido al suelo, quiso escapara pero sus pequeñas piernas ya estaban muy fatigadas. Se levantó a duras penas e intentó correr, para después parar en seco al observar que había cientos de aquellos arácnidos rodeándolo. Asustado calló estrepitosamente al piso y lágrimas se abultaban en sus ojos.

Cuando una de ellas le iba a dar una mordida un extraño fuego azul la alcanzó, quemándola en el proceso. Queriendo ver a su salvador se encontró con un sujeto con gabardina negra y una capucha que impedía ver su rostro (recalco que es de noche).

El salvador volvió a sacar de sus manos un extraño fuego azul y la lanzó a otra araña que intentó picar (o comer) al niño.

En un destello de fuego azulado el tipo apareció delante del niño y las arañas no tardaron en lanzársele encima. Sus manos se rodearon nuevamente de fuego azul y con sus puño cerrados empezó a golpear a cuantos arácnidos podía; cada vez que una pequeña flama rozaba aunque sea un poco a los seres estos eran consumidos por las llamas lentamente hasta quedar sólo el esquelético cuerpo de la misma o que sólo caían como polvo… Sin duda, a pesar de no haber ninguna gota de sangre, era una visión aterradora.

Cuando supuso que todos habían sido aniquilados se volteó para encarar al niño…

-¡Argh! – gruñó con dolor el rubio al sentir como un par de colmillos se hundían en la espalda y el veneno era inyectado en su interior, cada vez sentía su cuerpo más pesado. Creyendo que ya estaba a punto de ver sus últimos segundos de vida el encapuchado destruyó a la araña gigante y tomó al pequeño entre sus hombros; mientras el blondo sólo cerraba sus ojos cayendo en brazos de la inconsciencia.

 _ **Campo de entrenamiento N° 10.**_

Mikoto y sus pequeños retoños habían llegado al lugar de entrenamiento ninja; varias veces habían visto al pequeño blondo venir aquí a practicar o simplemente a pasar el rato.

Cuando llegaron empezaron a buscar por todos lados, pero no habían encontrado nada. La azulnegra se encontraba realmente enfurecida ¡¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido a Minato ceder el puesto que por derecho le pertenecía a Naruto?!, y para acabar de colmarla no sólo lo expulsó indirectamente del clan, sino también que había arruinado su sueño de ser el Hokage ¡Diablos, como le daban ganas de ir con su "Hokage-sama" y atraparlo en un genjutsu que lo haga recordar sus peores pesadillas!.

Bufó con molestia evidente mientras los pequeños Uchiha seguían sin entender que había ocurrido exactamente. Tras unos minutos de buscar y ver que su esfuerzo no había dado frutos decidieron ir al complejo Sarutobi a habla con el antiguo hokage.

 _ **Ichiraku's ramen.**_

Itachi por otro lado se había encaminado al puesto de ramen, lugar donde el rubio pasaba mucha parte de su tiempo y donde recibía su "desayuno, almuerzo y cena".

Esa noche el viejo Teuchi no había podido asistir a la fiesta de los "héroes de Konoha" y junto a su hija Ayame seguían atendiendo el local. No le sorprendió cuando divisó a lo lejos la figura del prodigio Uchiha, pero si el hecho de que viniera solo; la mayor parte del tiempo cuando venía era acompañado de Naruto y/o de su hermana menor, quien había agarrado gusto por el ramen.

-Teuchi-san vine a preguntar si usted no ha visto a Naruto-kun por aquí – preguntó con su estoica voz de siempre ante la mirada del viejo.

-¿el mocoso? – se colocó la mano izquierda en su mentón y empezó a acariciarlo, como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante.

-Sí, lo vi hace no mucho – comentó el hombre de mayor edad al pelinegro – intenté llamarlo pero al parecer no me hizo caso, y parecía estar llorando – reveló Teuchi al ojinegro quien sólo suspiró.

-¿Podría decirme a dónde fue? – interrogó al viejo.

-Sí, recuerdo se fue por allá – dijo apuntando hacía su costado izquierdo, Itachi agradeció la información del hombre y se fue en dirección al condominio Sarutobi a informarle al sandaime.

 _ **Monumento Hokage.**_

Por último Kakashi había ido al segundo lugar que mayor frecuentaba el rubio. Soltó un bufido y miró hacía el horizonte desde la cabeza del shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju.

- _No puedo creer que por una estúpida profecía Minato-sensei haya dejado de lado a Naruto. Y para colmo prácticamente lo expulso del clan cuando le negó su puesto como líder –_ pensó decepcionado de cómo había roto prácticamente el corazón del niño rubio su sensei, la persona más cercana a un padre para él.

Buscó por la mirada en el lugar y no encontró nada, realmente Naruto estaba triste, tanto que probablemente no se haya fijado hacía dónde se dirigió. Se dirigió al compuesto Sarutobi para hablar con el anterior Hokage.

Caminaba lento, realmente no tenía ganas de apresurarse mucho. Había empezado a decepcionarse de su antiguo maestro desde que este había dejado de lado a Naruto. El pobre había crecido prácticamente sin el calor de su familia real.

Porque había varias ocasiones en donde por coincidencias lo encontraba comiendo en el puesto de ramen con Itachi. Otras que lo veía pasear con Mikoto y sus pequeños por la aldea y según había escuchado de Itachi, ocasiones en donde tenía que dormir en la calle y otras en donde Hiruzen o Mikoto le daban espacios de quedarse en sus hogares a cenar y a dormir.

Prácticamente el niño no tenía ningún modelo paternal a quien seguir. Itachi y él eran como sus hermanos mayores y Hiruzen era su abuelo "adoptivo". Mikoto se comportaba como una madre para el pequeño, y Sasuke y Satsuki eran sus buenos amigos. Teuchi también era como su abuelo y Ayame como su hermana mayor.

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos y centrarse en buscar al pequeño blondo. Llegó al compuesto Sarutobi y no le sorprendió encontrarse a los Uchiha allí…

 _ **¿?**_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, su vista se tornó borrosa y fugaces recuerdos pasaban por su mente al intentar recordar; cuando su vista se aclaró buscó a su alrededor. Se encontraba tendido en una cama y por donde podía ver estaba en una cabaña.

A su lado había una mesa de noche con el reloj marcando las 9:30 de la mañana… Se exaltó pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, intentó con cualquiera de sus dedos pero no podía articular ninguno.

Fastidiado decidió seguir examinando la posada. Las maderas de la casa ya estaban bastante viejas a decir verdad, en algunas se podían apreciar que había moho (obviamente por la madera podrida) e insectos rastreadores.

El techo era la misma historia, el pilar que lo sostenía estaba a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento y por lo que veía si eso ocurría todo el techo caería encima suyo.

Buscó más con la mirada pero sólo eso había en ese lugar; una mesa de noche y una cama en una cabaña de aspecto tétrico. Hizo el esfuerzo de articular alguna parte de su cuerpo por más pequeña que sea, pero no lo conseguía.

Fue ahí cuando oyó un chirrido, buscó con la mirada de donde provenía aquél desagradable sonido y lo encontró cuando justamente en la puerta se encontró una figura masculina.

Su piel era oscura y por donde se mire se notaba su tonificada musculatura. Vestía unos pantalones holgados negros y una botas del mismo color. Portaba una camiseta ajustada blanca con las mangas rasgadas; sus ojos eran de un profundo azul eléctrico con la pupila rasgada verticalmente dándole aspecto de reptil y sus cabellos eran rubios platinado que le llegaban hasta media espalda totalmente desarreglados.

-Vaya, parece que despertaste – comentó ese hombre mirando despreocupadamente al pequeño – Dime, ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó al pequeño, pero este no podía articular ninguna palabra – Oh cierto, el veneno que te inyectó la araña sólo era de parálisis, tienes suerte de que tenía un antídoto para eso, en un par de minutos podrás moverte – declaró sentándose en una silla y jalando un pedazo de suelo hacía arriba de donde apareció una escotilla secreta, sacó un cuchillo de carnicero y salió.

Y así como dijo en un pasar de quince minutos había recuperado la movilidad de sus brazos y por suerte boca. El desconocido entró nuevamente a la cabaña con un trozo de carne y empezó a comer bajo la mirada del niño – Bueno… Señor ¿me podría decir dónde estoy? – le cuestionó un poco cohibido ante la presencia de aquél humano, que por alguna razón no emitía ese aire de desconfianza que uno tiene con una persona desconocida.

-En el bosque de la muerte – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras con sus dientes arrancaba otro pedazo de carne, y ahora que lo notaba sus caninos eran notablemente filosos.

\- ¿Y usted me trajo aquí, o me trajeron? – siguió interrogado ante el vago recuerdo del sujeto enmascarado que lo salvó de ése ataque, en el que probablemente haya fallecido.

-No yo te traje – reveló dándole otra mordida a su pedazo de carne – ¿Quieres? – le preguntó mostrándole la carne. Se sentó nuevamente en su silla frente a su cama y cruzando brazos y piernas.

-Sí tengo hambre – respondió un poco nervioso – gracias – agradeció engulléndose la carne y soltando un suspiró, ya podía mover la mitad superior de su cuerpo y eso era bueno. Y por lo que el rubio mayor veía, se curaba rápido.

-Dime, ¿qué hacía un niño como tú en un lugar tan peligroso como este en la noche? – inquirió al blondo menor, que rápidamente bajó la cabeza y lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en su rostro.

-Yo…yo – el pequeño intentaba hablar, a decir verdad necesitaba que alguien más lo escuche. Recibir otra opinión y ése hombre por más raro que parezca, por más poco tiempo que lo conozca le daba un aire de confianza. Así que decidió hablar – Ayer yo cumplí siete años – habló en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche – Yo soy el hijo mayor y se supone hasta ayer, legítimo sucesor del Clan Namikaze. Pero mi padre – hizo una pausa comentando esto último con un poco de tristeza que fue notada por el hombre – mi padre me negó el puesto y se lo sucedió a mi hermano menor – pausó su relato – yo creí que entonces a mi me sucedería el Clan Uzumaki, que es el de mi madre, pero hizo lo mismo y se lo sucedió a mi hermana menor – terminó su relato afligido pero un poco mejor por el hecho de contarle a alguien que escuche.

-Ya veo – comentó el hombre en un suspiro – Pero tú eres el hijo mayor ¿no? – le cuestionó al niño obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza – ¿porqué no luchaste por el puesto de líder de clan? – interrogó al blondo pequeño que nuevamente bajó su cabeza – _parece que tiene un complejo de inferioridad ante sus padres –_

-Sería un suicidio para mí – reveló causándole más curiosidad al hombre que estaba frente a él – Hace siete años, el mismo día de ayer el Kyubi atacó la aldea – dijo recordando las historias que su abuelo y Mikoto le contaban del día – mi padre es el yondaime hokage – reveló causando que el sujeto abra los ojos bastante – él selló el chakra de la bestia en mis hermanos menores, y desde entonces ellos han sido considerados héroes. Cuando cumplí tres años mis hermanos dieron indicios del chakra del kyubi y los empezaron a entrenar – terminó de hablar, y ahora el hombre ya entendía a que se refería con el "sería un suicidio", cómo no serlo, si prácticamente se enfrentaba a él terminaría muy herido en el mejor de los casos. En el peor probablemente moriría.

-Así que son jinchuriki ¿eh? – comentó con un poquito de burla en su voz. Naruto pensaba que ahora saber de eso él iría con sus hermanos y lo dejaría a él sólo ahí – No son la gran cosa – dijo sorprendiendo al rubio – se creen mucho sólo por tener una bestia en su interior, ni siquiera usan su propio poder – le habló dándole ánimos al niño.

Se paró de su silla y se fue acercando al rubio. Colocó su mano en su frente y en un segundo la quitó – Bien. Ya tomé una decisión – declaró abriendo nuevamente el cobertizo del suelo y sacó de ahí un papel.

-Señor ¿qué hace? – cuestionó Naruto al hombre que escribía en un papel rápidamente.

-Decidí adoptarte Naruto – reveló el hombre con una profunda mirada.

-¡¿Eh?! – exclamó sorprendido ante tal declaración – pero ni siquiera lo conozco – dijo sintiendo como poco a poco la movilidad de sus piernas regresaba – además que ganaría con eso, yo sólo…

-Tú eres un niño con un gran potencial, que si se explota correctamente puede hacer grandes cosas. Créeme niño – alegó el sujeto que seguía escribiendo – además, tú eres infeliz con tu familia. Vi todo tus recuerdos hace poco, y me he dado cuenta de que eres alguien con una consciencia muy pura, pues no has caído en el odio. Alguien digno de ser mi sucesor y poseedor de mi poder – comentó ante la expectante mirada del rubio pequeño – Yo me encargaré de entrenarte y volverte el, no sólo shinobi. Sino el ser humano más poderoso de todos – concluyó.

-Pero ni siquiera sé su nombre – habló el pequeño. El hombre sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-Por eso no te preocupes… mi nombre es... Acnologia.

 **Y aquí acaba este primer capítulo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el segundo capítulo de mi otra obra. Como vieron éste fic tendrá elementos crossover con otros animes y videojuegos (para los que quieran saber la apariencia de las arañas busquen Skulltulas en Google. Es de TLoZ)**

 **Acnologia en este fic no será malo (ya no tanto al menos), pues ya tengo planeado un trasfondo para esto y para quien no lo sepa Acnologia es un dragón de fairy tail. Pero ¡ehhh! antes de que me digan sobre su apariencia les voy a ser sincero y es que dejé de leer Fairy Tail hace como una año y medio y no sé exactamente cómo es su look.**

 **Tendrá elementos del anime mencionado arriba PERO sí hay un pero, es un fic de Naruto. Es decir la temática va a ser la misma de ninjas, y los ataques de Fairy Tail veré como pasarlos a los ataques de Naruto.**

 **Y antes no voy a hacer a Naruto semi-dios, no por el momento y sí será harem.**

 **Por el momento sólo tengo una y es la pequeña Satsuki (por dios, como me gustan las Uchiha) que es un Oc que no sé de dónde agarré. Ah y habrá gender bender (para quien no lo sepa búsquenlo en google, me da pereza explicarlo).**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo,** **recuerden que** **soy novato así que si tienen sugerencias díganlas en los reviews… ¡Hasta luego!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo II**

 **Aquí nace una leyenda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de la existencia del mismo sabio de los seis caminos existieron criaturas con un poder inimaginable._

 _Las guerras humanas siempre habían existido, Kaguya Otsutsuki fue una princesa de un reino lejano que, harta de las guerras decidió comer el fruto prohibido del árbol milenario; más tarde fue capaz de controlar la energía física y espiritual, conocida hoy como chakra._

 _Pero incluso antes que los seres humanos, estas bestias ya podían controlar y utilizar ese poder en su máxima expresión; esos seres eran criaturas consideradas mitológicas, dragones._

 _Los dragones siempre habían estado ocultos, en tierra, mar y cielo sin entrometerse en alguna actividad humana. Siempre viviendo en las zonas más áridas del planeta, evitando cualquier contacto humano; evitando la ambición de poder que solo los seres humanos tenían._

 _Pero cuando se enteraron de que un ser humano comió aquel fruto muchos se indignaron y optaron por eliminar a la raza humana, otros pensaban que era bueno reunirse y presentarse ante los hombres y mujeres teniendo la esperanza de vivir en un mundo pacífico._

 _Y así comenzó; los dragones se separaron en dos facciones: los que apoyaban a los seres humanos y los que querían exterminarlos. Así comenzó a espaldas de los humanos la guerra de los dragones._

 _Con el pasar de los años las bajas eran considerables. Pero del lado humano ya no quedaban muchos en pie; más tarde se enteraron que hubo dos seres humanos capaz de utilizar el chakra: Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki hijos de la princesa Kaguya Otsutsuki._

 _Estos demostraron gran control del chakra que hicieron una proeza legendaria al derrotar y sellar a la bestia más poderosa de todos los tiempos: el Juubi, cuyo poder fue sellado en Hagoromo más tarde conocido como el Rikudo Sennin y con su cuerpo fue hecha la luna en la que Hamura vivió._

 _Después de sellar al ser de las diez colas Hagoromo empezó a enseñar a la gente el arte del Nin-shu, hoy conocida como artes ninja o ninjutsu. Pero con esto sólo logró un error, la guerra humana se hizo más violenta._

 _Este error costó algo muy grande, muchos de los dragones que aún quedaban del bando humano se decidieron voltear de bando y eliminarlos dejando sólo a unos cuantos apoyándolos._

 _Pero ellos lo vieron, los pocos dragones que quedaban del lado humano vieron a los seres humanos con el corazón más puro y ahí lo decidieron; enseñarles su poder, el poder para matar dragones. Y ahí bajaron, se presentaron ante aquellos pocos hombres y mujeres con corazón puro y los entrenaron; pelearon la guerra y al final la ganaron._

 _Pero hubo uno que empezó a ser víctima de la codicia y cada vez tenía más hambre de poder. Ese ser humano peleó contra su padre dragón que lo enseñó el arte del asesinato del dragón y lo mató… más tarde empezó a ser conocido como Acnologia. Así, también fue con el resto de dragones y también se enfrentó a sus hermanos hombres y mujeres que murieron luchando contra él, muy pocos lograron sobrevivir y prefirieron escapar de él._

 _Excepto uno: Rikudo Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki fue uno de los pocos seres humanos que fueron escogidos para aprender el poder asesino de dragones, ya que a pesar de su error, sus intenciones eran puras y sinceras._

 _El sabio de los seis caminos y Acnologia que se autodenominaba el dragón del apocalipsis lucharon. Días, semanas, meses y años y al final el Rikudo Sennin usando el chakra maldito de la bestia de diez colas pudo vencer y demostrar cuán diferencia hay entre sus poderes._

 _Con su poder demoníaco le maldijo quitándole todo su chakra para que sea incapaz de usarlo y le dio la inmortalidad con el fin de que vague en el mundo hasta el día de su destrucción._

 _Sin chakra y con esa maldición, Acnologia se escondió en el mundo humano. Vivió años completamente incapaz de usar su poder, jurando venganza contra aquél maldito que lo venció._

 _Más tarde, se enteró de que el Rikudo Sennin tuvo dos hijos; Asura e Indra Otsutsuki y que antes de morir encomendó al menor con la tarea de buscar la tan ansiada paz, pero el mayor en desacuerdo comenzó la conocida cadena del odio. Pero algo extraño sucedió, su poder poco a poco se empezó a regenerar._

 _Pasaron dos siglos completos cuando su fuerza y todo su poder estaba en su punto máximo. Ahí él comenzó a buscar su venganza, buscando a los descendientes del Sabio de lo Seis Caminos; y destruyó pueblos, ciudades y países enteros._

 _Satisfaciéndose con el olor a muerte, destruyendo siendo lo único que de verdad le importaba. Mató a miles de personas y empezó a ser temido en el mundo, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie había sobrevivido a uno de sus ataques. Tampoco se conocía su apariencia verdadera, pero se rumoreaba que se trataba de un demonio, un dragón e incluso de un Dios que haría pagar a sus pecados a los seres humanos._

 _Años y años transcurrieron, la gente vivía con temor; las personas de los países, ciudades y pueblos temían ser los siguientes en ser destruidos._

 _Hasta que un el incidente ocurrió. Fue un día normal, como cualquier otro salvo quizá porque era un día de tormenta; las torrenciales lluvias eran aviso de un mal augurio._

 _En lo alto de su más gigantesca destrucción, para ser más precisos un país entero lleno de escombros de montañas y cráteres en todos lados llegaron aquellos; esos seres humanos con la esperanza de derrotar al dragón de la destrucción y tener la esperanza de vivir en un mundo pacífico y solidario._

 _Era una especie de castillo donde habitaba, hecho de viejas estructuras humanas de piedra y con algunas modificaciones. Los humanos comenzaron la batalla contra el dragón del apocalipsis Acnologia; pero a pesar de tener la ventaja en número no la poseían en poder ni experiencia en combate y cada vez más bajas había del lado humano._

 _Aunque había uno en particular que sin importar cuántas veces caiga se levantaba de nuevo, una y otra vez. Siempre luchando hasta el final; para Acnologia esto era un hecho extraño, siempre que estaba a punto de atacar a alguien él se ponía en medio del ataque recibiéndolo de lleno en el cuerpo, aparentemente sin razón._

 _Pero era su fuerza de voluntad lo que le confundía, era parecida a la de él. El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, que sin importar nada siempre se levantaba para volver al campo de batalla, y eso._

 _Eso le enfurecía, le cabreaba a niveles inimaginables el que él crea el poder derrotarlo. Pero lo que más le confundía era su actitud, cuestionable para Acnologia el que siempre estaba para apoyar a sus compañeros._

 _Y entonces lo recordó, el cómo Rikudou Sennin siempre le hablaba de una forma de ser verdaderamente poderoso; el tener a alguien a quién proteger…_

 _La lucha se extendió durante días y al final terminó venciendo a cada uno de ellos, pero jamás pudo olvidar al chico… Pelo rosa y ojos verdes junto a una actitud un tanto extraña._

 _Entonces, aún venciendo se empezó a cuestionar sobre sus decisiones y actos._

 _¿qué era el poder?_

 _¿porqué lo deseaba?_

 _¿Cuál era la razón para tenerlo?..._

 _Vagó por el mundo dejando la destrucción de lado, y vio de lo que la humanidad era capaz y como si de fugaces recuerdos se tratase, se dio cuenta de sus errores pasados; su ambición por el poder le había corrompido el alma, alma que una vez fue escogida como una de las pocas puras en el mundo y que él había manchado._

 _Dejó el mundo caminando, buscando a alguien que sea de corazón puro para enseñarle y que sea no sólo su sucesor, sino también de las personas que se habían sacrificado para vencerlo y que no pudieron._

 _Para darle el poder…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El poder para proteger a sus seres queridos y lograr lo que él no pudo… la verdadera paz._

0-0-0

El sol se alzaba detrás de el conocidísimo monumento Hokage, donde cierto rubio morocho chocolate observaba con una mirada totalmente apacible a la aldea escondida entre las hojas; pueblo que una vez visitó hace tantos años y ahora que volvía a él le asombraba cuánto había avanzado la misma.

Sus ojos azul eléctrico simplemente se cerraron y soltó un sonoro suspiro. La cabeza en la cual estaba postrado era del que, en su tiempo fue considerado el Primer Dios Shinobi, el Shodaime Hokage: Hashirama Senju.

Él había conocido personalmente al primer Hokage, incluso le había recomendado el entrenarlo para hacerlo su sucesor. Pero como si de alguna especie de maldición se tratase, se negó.

Lo mismo había sucedido con ese pequeño rubio la semana anterior, lo lamentaba ya que siempre que encontraba a alguien digno de su poder este se negaba y no cambiaba de opinión.

Aún lo recordaba, el cómo ese pequeño niño de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules se había negado a su propuesta…

 **Flashback**

Acnologia observaba al pequeño Naruto sentado en la cama frente suyo, no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que le había ofrecido al pequeño el entrenarlo y volverlo su sucesor.

Pero la respuesta que le dio le sorprendió y le convenció rotundamente de que él si era un digno reemplazo.

-Entonces ¿qué dices niño? – preguntó el autonombrado Acnologia. El pequeño permanecía estático y silencioso, pensando la información que le había dado. Con la mirada baja comenzó a hablar.

-Yo... lo siento Acnologia-san pero - pausó su habla, alzó el rostro y sus ojos azules brillaban de determinación - pero yo quiero hacerme fuerte por mi cuenta, además no quiero serle una molestia.

El rubio moreno sólo suspiró con tristeza, cuando encontraba a un digno sucesor siempre le sucedía lo mismo - No sería una molestia, además serías fuerte por TÚ cuenta - informó, pero tal parecía no logró hacer que el rubio cambie de opinión.

-Muchas gracias por curarme, pero me tengo que ir el anciano y Mikoto-san e Itachi-aniki junto a Kakashi-niisan deben de estar preocupada por mi - dijo el niño y se levantó de la cama siendo capaz de mover completamente su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

-Antes de irte Naruto - le habló al niño confundiéndolo, no recordaba el decirle su nombre anteriormente, el rubio menor volteó antes de abrir la puerta - toma - informó lanzándole una par de brazaletes negro con distintos detalles naranjas en forma de triángulos en el borde de las muñequeras y una espiral en la parte superior de color naranja - y también esto y esto - dijo y le lanzó el par de guantes negros que su hermano Itachi le había dado y el papel que había estado escribiendo hace un rato.

-¿Y esto para qué? – dijo apuntando el papel que le había dado.

-Sólo tenlo por si acaso – dijo Acnologia.

-Bueno gracias, Acnologia-san - dijo con una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse antes de escuchar una pregunta del hombre dragón.

-Por cierto Naruto, dime, ¿Porqué quieres hacerte fuerte? - Naruto sonrió y volteó con su zorruna sonrisa y le apuntó con una decisiva mirada. La respuesta le sorprendió.

-Para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi - declaró, Acnologia ensanchó sus ojos y sintió las lágrimas desplazarse por su rostro... y en su mente fugaces recuerdos llegaban.

- _¡Aun no pierdo! ¡Protegeré a las personas que amo! -_ fue lo que recordó de cierto individuo de cabello salmón y ojos verdes.

- _Algún día te darás cuenta de que la forma en qué lo haces no es la correcta, incluso puede que lo descubras demasiado tarde pero ¿Qué caso tiene matar a todos? ¿Para qué quieres el poder si al final no podrás demostrarle nada a nadie? -_ recordó el diálogo que le había dicho el Sabio de los Seis Caminos durante el apogeo de su batalla.

- _No me interesa el poder porque sí, sólo quiero ser capaz de proteger a mi gente y a mi aldea, por que esa es la voluntad de fuego que arde en mi –_ eso fue lo que recordaba haber oído citar al primer Hokage Hashirama Senju.

- _Quizá, y sólo quizá este pequeño sea tu verdadero descendiente. ¿No Hagoromo? –_ pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro – _Tal parece que no me di cuenta muy tarde je… -_ vio al niño que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de madera podrida - ¡Oye niño! – habló llamando su atención del ojiazul – si cambias de opinión estaré aquí, al menos por los siguientes cuatro meses – avisó al rubio que sonrió y asintió.

-No creo cambiar de idea pero de todos modos gracias Acnologia-san – finalizó el ojiazul y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **Fin Flashback.**

Por otro lado nuestro rubio favorito caminaba por la aldea feliz, estaba saliendo de su sesión diaria de entrenamiento por el campo número diez, completamente sudoroso. Con una simple camisa azul con un remolino naranja en la espalda y unas bermudas verde opaco.

Tras volver al pueblo la semana anterior, el día después de su cumpleaños sus personas cercanas habían empezado a cuestionarle sobre dónde había estado el día anterior.

Obviamente el negó el que hubiera estado en peligro, lo último que necesitaba era una mayor preocupación de su gente preciosa. Los cuales tuvieron que conformarse con una simple y llana excusa: _"Lo siento, estaba triste por lo ocurrido y cuando salí sin pensar me perdí en alguna parte del bosque. Pero no se preocupen que encontré la salida y me encuentro bien"._

Mentir no era lo suyo y era muy bien sabido por la gente cercana a él, pero por alguna razón la mentira dada a sus amigos fue creída. Salvo por una persona, Itachi Uchiha que no era considerado un prodigio por nada.

Naruto había seguido sus rutinarios entrenamientos donde forzaba a su cuerpo al máximo, actualmente su nivel era fácilmente el de un gennin de medio rango, era fuerte y lo sabía pero no podría hacerle frente a sus hermanos que poseían un nivel chunnin alto. Además ambos habían sido entrenados por dos shinobis poderosos (véase el Hokage y su esposa) y muy pronto, sino es que ya mismo, con dos de los tres ninjas legendarios.

Caminó y llegó a su destino el cual era su casa, ingresó discretamente por la puerta trasera y en una de las ventanas del frente notó que sus padres y sus hermanos entrenaban para controlar el poder del Kyubi con los dos sannin. Ignoró esto y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al baño, puesto que su habitación era el único sin uno incluido.

Ingresó al cuarto de baño para darse una refrescante ducha. Tras unos quince minutos salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cintura y se metió a su habitación.

Ahí empezó a buscar en su armario su ropa (hay que recalcar que no es mucha) y sacó una camiseta blanca con la espiral Uzumaki en la espalda y una bermuda azul oscuro. Suspiró de cansancio observando en dirección a la ventana que apuntaba al patio de su casa, viendo con tristeza las atenciones que sus hermanos recibían y que él también merecía.

En el pequeño escritorio junto a su cama sacó la hoja de papel que Acnologia le había dado y sin cerrar el cajón, la leyó; básicamente era un papel de adopción, firmado por el moreno y donde se pedía la firma de sus dos progenitores.

Viendo el interior del pequeño cajón sacó sus dos guantes regalados por Itachi, se los colocó en sus manos y se volvieron a ajustar a sus pequeñas manos. También vio la cajita que el sandaime le había obsequiado el día de su cumpleaños, la abrió y sacó el par de muñequeras negras.

Las observó, y notó que debajo del espiral en el centro de ambos brazaletes en color naranja se encontraba grabado su nombre, decidió que era mejor guardarlas no quería que su madre las viera y se las quitara para dárselas a sus hermanos. Después de todo, era un regalo de su abuelo postizo y si se lo había dado a él, era porque era digno de tal obsequio.

Observó el reloj de pared colgado sobre su cama y notó que ya era tarde, las ocho de la noche. Decidió salir a caminar un poco por la aldea; salió de su hogar en dirección al monumento Hokage recibiendo miradas de la gente de Konoha, puesto que él no era muy conocido ya que no sabían que el Hokage tuviese otro hijo.

Llegó después de una caminata a su destino y se postró en el rostro de su más grande héroe: su propio padre. Y es que a pesar de los tratos recibidos él no podía dejar de admirar a alguien como Minato Namikaze, después de todo, él era el Hokage de la aldea y el héroe de la Tercera Guerra Ninja.

Veía con gran tranquilidad la luna llena, pensando en su vida… Él había rechazado el entrenamiento de Acnologia, no porque no quisiera entrenar. Sino porque como le había explicado, él quería fortalecerse solo. No quería tener un sensei especial porque… bueno prácticamente porque quería demostrarles a todos que él podía superar a sus prodigiosos hermanos.

Por esa razón había rechazado en más de una ocasión a Itachi o a Kakashi, de antemano sabía que ambos eran ninjas de lo más talentoso; ambos se graduaron a una edad muy temprana de la academia, ambos se volvieron chunin casi a su misma edad y ambos se habían convertido en jonin cuando tenían más o menos catorce años. De hecho a esa edad Itachi ya era capitán ANBU

Él quería superarlos, demostrar lo que valía y aunque creía que con un sensei lo lograría más rápido, también sabía que era mejor lograrlo completamente solo. Sin ayuda, o al menos sólo la necesaria.

También por esa razón siempre intentaba mucho mejor; sus hermanos menores eran entrenados por el Hokage y su esposa y ahora por dos sannin. Sasuke y Satsuki Uchiha eran entrenados por el patriarca del clan Uchiha, entrenamientos por demás severos y exagerados.

Él… él no entrenaba con nadie, no tenía un maestro que le enseñe y por eso… por eso creía ser demasiado débil, él era fuerte, no lo negaba. Pero aún así, siempre que retaba a un duelo a los hermanos Uchiha… perdía y en muy contadas ocasiones ganaba.

Con Sasuke podía sostener una buena batalla, ambos poseía buen nivel de entrenamiento y todo eso pero con Satsuki… la joven Uchiha ya había barrido, literalmente, el piso con él todas las veces que luchaba. Y es que a sus siete años ya era todo una kunoichi, probablemente cuando se gradúe la mejor o la segunda mejor (debido a Naruko) de la academia.

Sonrió con tristeza; ahora que recordaba durante su cumpleaños faltó al que consideraba su mayor ejemplo a seguir: Obito Uchiha. Al igual que el Hatake y el Uchiha estoico, Obito era una especie de hermano mayor; una persona que admiraba mucho debido a que nunca se rendía a pesar de la situación y que siempre estaba de ánimos y solía ser muy bromista… de algún lugar tuvo que sacar su personalidad Naruto y no, no fue de su madre.

Él ya tenía su familia, Rin Nohara era su esposa y tenía una hermosa hija de cuatro años llamada Akemi. Y según lo que le había contado Kakashi-niisan, él había faltado gracias principalmente a Minato. Obito admiraba en demasiado a su sensei, era su ejemplo a seguir y desde que había quedado huérfano su ejemplo masculino a seguir; pero no soportaba el trato que Naruto recibía, no quiso asistir porque no toleraba ese trato al rubio menor. Rin tampoco lo hacia y por eso… por eso habían decidido salir unos días de la aldea.

También, Kakashi le había dicho que cuando Obito regrese iba a darle un gran regalo de cumpleaños junto a su esposa. No podía esperar, pero algo que ninguno de sus "hermanos mayores", ni su abuelo ni Mikoto, lograban llenar era ese sentimiento de vacío en su corazón… El amor de un padre y de una madre de verdad.

…

Hoy ya era 18 de octubre, Naruto había decidido no entrenar ese día y descansar; había ido a pasear por la aldea en busca de entretenerse un rato. Caminó y llegó como siempre al campo de entrenamiento número 10, lugar donde solía entrenar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Desde ayer había jurado el intensificar sus entrenamientos un cien porciento para hacerse más fuerte. Sabía que con su nivel actual jamás podía hacerle frente a sus hermanos ni a los gemelos Uchiha, aún si él era bastante fuerte para su edad.

Sonrió y de la mochila que siempre cargaba sacó una cajita de comida, donde, como siempre tenía su más preciado alimento: ramen. Preparado por el anciano Ichiraku especialmente para él.

Se sentó y se dispuso a saborear del manjar de los dioses en forma de fideos. Está vez, estaba en ese lugar como una forma de quitarse el estrés del entrenamiento y del suceso ocurrido hace ocho días, donde su padre, indirectamente lo había expulsado de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze.

Por primera ocasión desde que venía a entrenar a este lugar se ponía a escuchar su ambiente, apacible. El trinar de las aves, el aire golpeando las ramas de los árboles y meciendo sus hojas, el sonido del agua corriendo en el río y… ¿golpes?

Ahora que lo pensaba desde siempre había tenido esa sensación de no estar solo en aquel campo de entrenamiento. Se levantó ya habiendo comido su ramen y guardándolo en su mochila nuevamente emprendió una caminata hacia unos arbustos; para ser más precisos donde se escuchaba el sonido del correr del río y los golpes.

Ocultándose entre los arbustos vio que se trataba de un niño. Cabello rojo vino y ojos miel, en un principio pensó que se trataba de Menma, pero el cabello de su hermano era más brillante y sus ojos eran violetas.

Aquél joven usaba una simple camisa blanca, ya sucia y rota por el entrenamiento y unos pantaloncillos azules. Su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de tierra y heridas, señales claras de un arduo entrenamiento.

-¡Maldición! – se quejó el muchachito sentándose en el suelo totalmente cansado – ¡No he podido crear el maldito _Mokuton_ como neesan! – exclamó. Se levantó del suelo y empezó una extraña secuencia de sellos.

-¡Mokuton! – gritó pero… no sucedió nada, suspiró cansado y haciendo una secuencia de sellos rápidos exclamó - ¡Suiton! – y el agua del río comenzó a levantarse de su lugar. Tras unos segundo el agua calló nuevamente al río y siguió su curso – Parece que ya no me queda chakra – comentó a la nada resignado.

- _Genial… -_ fue el pensamiento de Naruto, ver como lograba levantar el agua le había fascinado enormemente; sus hermanos sólo podían usar de momento el Futon y el Katon, y los Uchiha sólo podían usar el Katon. Pero ver eso le había demostrado que había niños incluso tan fuertes como sus hermanos y rivales.

- _No es como yo… un niño sin talento –_ pensó tristemente al recordar que él no podía hacer ninguna técnica ninjutsu de ese nivel. Ahora que veía al niño ese sabía que él no era nada especial, sólo un niño con sueños de grandeza… simplemente eso. Pero un comentario de aquel crio pelirrojo lo confundió.

-Si sigo así… jamás podré superar a neesan y la gente jamás va a reconocer mi existencia – se dijo, pensando que sólo él estaba en ese lugar. Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio el rostro triste del pelirrojo, prefirió ignorar ese comentario y cuando quiso alejarse, pisó por accidente una rama.

- _Maldición… qué típico –_ se quejó mentalmente viendo que aquel niño se había alertado.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó en dirección a los arbustos; de ahí salió un poco apenado el rubio ojiazul.

-¿Um? – pronunció observando.

-Yo… disculpa… no quería espiarte – se disculpó en pausas el rubio.

-¿Y tú eres? – preguntó ligeramente sorprendido de que lo hayan espiado.

-Naruto Uzumaki – declaró viéndolo con una mirada decisiva.

-¿Uzumaki?... ¿no es ese el apellido de la esposa del Hokage? – cuestionó confundido.

-Ehhh sí, yo soy su hijo… de hecho – reveló al niño pelirrojo que lo veía. Los ojos del chico pelirrojo se abrieron cuando le dijo eso.

-¡¿El Hokage tiene otro hijo?! – inquirió inquieto; ya tenía suficiente con Menma Uzumaki, que siempre alardeaba sobre ser el hijo del mayor héroe de la aldea.

-Sí… - respondió con simpleza el niño rubio, estaba triste. Eso demostraba que casi nadie sabía que el Hokage tenía un tercer hijo; el heredero legítimo (hasta hace una semana) de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki.

-Jamás te había visto – dijo con simpleza el pelirrojo; ahora que veía a Naruto, se dio cuenta del gran parecido entre el yondaime y él niño rubio frente a él.

-Bueno… no es la primera vez que me lo dicen – comentó sorprendiendo más al ojimiel pelirrojo – yo de hecho… soy ignorado por todos… incluso por mis padres – dijo con tristeza en sus palabras, muy notable por cierto.

-¿Dices ignorado? – preguntó queriendo asegurarse de lo que había oído del rubio; él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era ser ignorado por todos. El Uzumaki asintió - ¿y por qué? –

-Por mis hermanos... ellos… ellos son unos niños prodigios y… se centran tanto en ellos que apenas y se acuerdan de mi – declaró, el pelirrojo podía sentir el peso triste en cada palabra del joven rubio.

-Eres muy parecido a mi – comentó sin prestar atención, lo que ocasionó que el rubio lo vea con confusión – Yo también soy ignorado… - reveló al ojiazul expectante.

-¿Por qué? –

-Por mi hermana gemela… Hikari Senju – declaró. Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron cuando oyó ese nombre; Hikari Senju era la hija de Madoka Senju, que a la vez era hija única de la legendaria sannin de las babosas, Tsunade.

Había oído de ella también en múltiples ocasiones, la gente solía tratarla como una princesa y no sólo eso, sino también como una prodigiosa niña. Pues había logrado despertar la línea de sangre de Mokuton, que sólo el shodaime hokage había logrado despertar.

Era bien sabido en la aldea sobre la "Hikari-Hime", una niña totalmente talentosa en ninjutsu, pues a su corta de edad de siete años ya controlaba bastante bien el elemento madera.

-¿Y tú… cómo te llamas? – preguntó al pelirrojo delante de él. Sonrió con confianza el pelirrojo y le apuntó con decisión.

-¡Roy Senju! ¡La persona que superará a todos los Hokage! – oh sí… ese fue el comienzo de una amistad entre Naruto Uzumaki y Roy Senju, pero esa historia, más delante de se verá.

.

.

.

En una base subterránea a Konoha se puede ver a una sombra, la cual estaba sentada en una especie de trono iluminado solamente por unas cuantas antorchas.

-¡ANBU! – gritó un anciano de cabello negro, su ojo derecho era cubierto con vendas y se encontraba apoyado en un bastón de madera.

-¿Si Danzo-sama? – preguntó con voz estoica un ANBU de máscara completamente blanca con el Kanji "Ne" en la parte superior; su careta sólo cubría su rostro, pero se podía apreciar con claridad el color de su cabello, de color verde oscuro.

-Ejecuta el plan _MU –_ ordenó con malicia en su voz al sujeto enmascarado – y no olvides… deja sólo a uno, de preferencia mujer – comandó con su potente voz. El ANBU asintió antes de desaparecer con un "¡Si, Danzo-sama!", el hombre sólo pudo sonreír con malicia ante lo que se venía – _Al fin podré deshacerme de esos estúpidos Uchiha y podré hacerme de unos cuanto Sharingan, después de todo con este bebé no me alcanza… pronto todas las naciones elementales estarán bajo mi poder –_

 _._

 _._

 _._

31 de octubre; día de luto en la aldea. La noche anterior sucedió algo que marcaría por completo a las Naciones Elementales… el clan Uchiha había sido exterminado, en su mayoría.

Esa noche Itachi Uchiha había sido enviado a una misión; la noche parecía perfecta para el acto de muerte, pero hubo algo con lo que nadie contaba: el Uchiha habían fallado al acatar la misión, la cual dedujo (no por nada era considerado el mayor prodigio) se trataba de una trampa.

Durante la noche, un sujeto que fue reconocido como un ANBU raíz había atacado al barrio Uchiha, asesinando a la mayoría de rebeldes que ocasionarían un golpe de estado. Entre ellos Fugaku Uchiha, patriarca del Clan.

Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiese acabar con la vida de Satsuki y Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi había intervenido; peleó contra el tipo y logró hacer que escape, ganando la batalla, pero a un caro precio.

Shisui Uchiha, quien se creía se había suicidado días antes había llegado a último momento para salvar de una muerte segura a Itachi, quien había perdido su ojo izquierdo durante el combate. Pero justo en el acto había muerto, su última acción antes de fallecer fue otorgarle su ojo único ojo izquierdo.

Afortunadamente para Naruto, quien estaba seriamente preocupado por las personas más cercanas a una familia, ninguno de los niños había recibido más que rasguños superficiales, incluyendo a Mikoto. Itachi había sido la excepción, pues durante el combate había perdido su ojo izquierdo y había recibido múltiples corte en todo el cuerpo; por fortuna no fue nada de gravedad.

Esa noche, el clan Uchiha había recibido fuertes pérdidas. Pero muchas mujeres y niños habían logrado sobrevivir. Aunque lo más extraño era que entre todos los fallecidos, se habían extirpado los ojos.

Este suceso (la masacre) fue un hecho que influyó en la vida de nuestro protagonista. Pues, esa misma noche del 31 de octubre tomó una decisión: entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y proteger a las personas que amaba. Eso sonaría normal pero el había desaparecido totalmente de la aldea esa misma noche, dejando una carta al Sandaime Hokage, quien se las leyó a los Uchiha y al Hatake preocupados por el rubio:

…

 _Hola abuelo._

 _Lo siento si esto tuvo que suceder así. Yo lamento no haber estado esa noche con aniki, a pesar de no tener nada que ver no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de que haya perdido su ojo, me siento mal de que esa noche ni siquiera haya ido a intentar proteger a las personas que amo._

 _Por eso he tomado una decisión; lo que sucedió realmente el día que cumplí mi séptimo año fue que me perdí en el bosque de la muerte. Estuve a punto de morir, de no ser por el hombre que me salvó la vida… en fin su nombre era Acnologia._

 _Él dijo que podía ver cómo vivía y el trato que recibía de mis padres, por eso me hizo una propuesta… emanciparme de ellos y salir para que el me entrene. Me negué, principalmente por todos ustedes, mi familia._

 _Pero cuando me entere lo de aniki y Satsuki-chan y Sasuke… simplemente quise hacerme más fuerte y sabía que aquí yo no podía._

 _Hoy, 31 de octubre Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze desaparece y nace Naruto, sólo eso, ya que mis padres me expulsaron de mis clanes indirectamente el día de mi cumpleaños y también firmaron sin que se den cuenta, el documento que me deslinda de toda relación con ellos que no tenga que ver con la sangre, así que ya no son mis tutores legales._

 _Así que con esta carta también te he dejado mi papel de adopción, me gustaría que cualquiera de mis aniki lo firmaran o usted. Volveré, dentro de 9 o 10 años pero lo haré, y juro que les patearé el trasero a los que no creyeron en mi._

 _Atentamente: Naruto._

…

Tras la lectura de aquella carta hubo varias reacciones: sorpresa para Hiruzen, ya que el había conocido a un tal Acnologia de crío, hasta ahora el único humano que había sido capaz de vencer a Hashirama. Aunque esto no se sepa públicamente.

Sorpresa de parte de Mikoto Uchiha, quien debido a la muerte de su esposo había decidido cederle el puesto de patriarca a Itachi, quien también había abandonado su puesto en ANBU volviéndose nuevamente un jonin.

Alegría en Kakashi, Obito e Itachi Uchiha, este ultimo que ya sospechaba de la mentira dicha por Naruto el día siguiente a su cumpleaños. La alegría se debía por que sabían que cuando Naruto hace una promesa, él siempre la cumplía sin importarle nada.

Y finalmente tristeza en Satsuki y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes desde ese día también habían jurado el hacerse fuertes, al menos para patearle el trasero a Naruto.

En fin, hubo reacciones variadas, Rin que no había escuchado lo de la carta sólo pudo tener preocupación, deseando que donde esté, se encuentre bien.

Roy fue del único con quien se despidió realmente antes de irse de la aldea…

Porque el 31 de octubre… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze había muerto…

Y había nacido simplemente Naruto…

-¿Listo Naruto? – preguntó a unos segundos de las doce de la noche Acnologia en la total oscuridad.

-Si… Acnologia-san – afirmó el rubio antes de que el otro ojiazul sonría mostrando sus colmillos.

-Perfecto… ¡Bien… vamos! – ese fue un gran grito que se escuchó por casi toda la aldea, pero que decidieron dejar de lado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Al fin! He terminado este capítulo, aunque personalmente, lo siento muy apresurado. Pero era necesario para darle un cambio a la historia, en el futuro mediante flashback explicaré ciertas cosas.**

 **Aquí como ven la masacre Uchiha no sucedió, es decir si fue masacre pero no todos murieron. Introduje a Obito y a Rin a este capítulo (aunque no hayan tenido participación).**

 **También esta segunda parte del prólogo era más enfocada a… bueno no lo sé, por cierto Roy es un Oc al que le tengo ciertos planes para futuro.**

 **Aquí también he decidido que Sasuke no sea un vengador, es decir muchos escritores llegan a esta parte y a Sasuke ya lo hacen un Emo con arrogancia, incluso antes de eso. Yo recuerdo que Sasuke solía ser muy amable antes de ese suceso, pero no se preocupen ya tengo otro emo vengador en mente (también Oc).**

 **Ya en el próximo capítulo empezaré el primer arco de mi historia; pero tengo dos en mente: un salto de tiempo y que se narre en flashbacks el entrenamiento, o que los próximos capítulos (de dos a tres) sean de entrenamiento, recomienden =D.**

 **También noté que recibí 29 seguidores, me gustaría que comenten este capítulo ya que a mi no me termino de parecer. Bueno contestaré este review que me dejaron aquí.**

 **Miguelgiuliano:** antes que nada amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo (o al menos te haya llamado la atención); respecto a tus recomendaciones, no haré nada de lo que dices, ya que el crossover será con distintos anime y videojuegos. Tampoco lo de darle a Naruto todas esas habilidades, principalmente porque sería muy aburrido para mi escribir batallas (aclaro que todavía soy novato en esto) en donde Naruto con un dedo derrote a diez ninjas nivel kage. En mi opinión, agradezco tu recomendación pero… sin ofender no haré nada de lo que dices, lo siento.

En cuanto al harem, eso no lo he pensado bien pero no será de más de 8-10 chicas y sólo serán de Naruto y una que otra Oc.

En fin… ¡hasta luego =)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo I**

-Maldito... A...Ac...Acnologia-san - un pequeño y mal herido Naruto se encontraba caminando en la parte alta de un volcán, más precisamente a unos cuantos kilometros del cráter. Que por las blancas nubes sobre él, indicaba que estaba dormido.

-Al fin llegas, Naruto - comentó con gracia un sujeto de larga y rebelde cabellera rubia. Piel morena y ojos azules eléctrico. El pequeñajo de pelo rubio no aguantó más sus heridas y se desplomó en el suelo. Inconsciente.

Acnologia lo cargó, colocándoselo en la espalda - lo hiciste bien, Naruto - felicitó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su mirada se posó en un pequeño perro negro, al que le sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera.

.

.

.

 **Hace una semana.**

-Bien Naruto, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Transpirando emoción, nuestro pequeño protagonista observaba con temor, excitación y respeto el gran cúmulo de tierra que se alzaba frente a él.

Un gigantesco volcán dormido estaba alzándose orgullosamente en sus ojos.

-¡Genial! – sus ojos recorrían el gran tamaño de la montaña. Su pico era tan alto que parecía que sobrepasaba a las nubes mismas, aunque era tan sólo el humo que la chimenea del volcán expulsaba.

-Aquí es donde te entrenaré por u par de años –anunció el adulto. Su sonrisa por alguna extraña razon, le dio mal augurio a Naruto – Si, este lugar es conocido como la montaña de la muerte… Aunque aquí en Iwa es comúnmente referida como el Volcán Goron.

-¿Montaña de la Muerte? ¿Volcán Goron? – la pequeña mente de Naruto no daba para más.

-Así es… muchas de las personas que entran aquí… sólo digamos que nunca vuelven a su hogar… - esto asustó mucho a Naruto ¡El prometió que regresaría a su hogar! Él jamás rompería una promesa incluso si tenía que morir por ello.

-Le llaman Volcán Goron debido a la tribu que habita cerca del cráter – comentó.

-¿Tribu? – las preguntas de Naruto eran tantas.

-Así es… una tribu de sumos, expertos en combates cuerpo a cuerpo… - reveló. Naruto sintió un leve escalofrío en su espalda, esperando lo peor.

-por cierto Acnologia-san ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con los guardias de la entrada? – su pequeño dedo señaló atrás de ellos, a un bosque, probablemente donde la entrada estaba.

Acnologia dio un leve respingo.

-T…tan s…so…sólo les… hice dormir – respondió, claramente nervioso.

-oh… está bien –

Acnologia observaba con admiración la montaña. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Naruto y le habló.

-Naruto… ¿Tienes tu equipo de supervivencia? – el pequeño blondo respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente - ¿Tienes comida al menos para dos semana? – obtuvo la misma respuesta. Se levantó de ahí viendo al volcán y le dijo a Naruto – Observa esa montaña Naruto… es tu primer obstáculo para ser más fuerte… - giró para apuntar con el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia el cielo y sonrió mostrando sus caninos – Nos vemos arriba.

-¡¿Eh?! – el rubio menor cayó en la sorpresa cuando Acnologia desapareció de ahí.

-¡Acnologia-san, malditoooo!

El grito del pequeño llegó hasta arriba, donde el moreno se escondía en una pequeña cueva.

-Esfuérzate, Naruto… confío en que lo lograrás… - sonriendo, salió de la cueva y miró hacía el cielo, levemente oscurecido por las nubes que tapaban al sol.

El entrenamiento de Naruto apenas comenzaba…

-Debo hablar con ellos… sólo espero que no se enfaden

…

Naruto no sabía si gritar o llorar.

Dejar a su suerte a un pequeño niño de siete años era algo muy extremo… especialmente si ese pequeño debía de escalar una enorme montaña sin el equipo adecuado.

Sólo poseía en su mochila comida suficiente para mantenerse sin hambre por al menos dos semanas. Era una suerte que agua no le faltase… aunque el H2O se debía de acabar tarde o temprano.

Suspiró, sus medio llorosos ojos se dispersaban por la zona, parecía ser que el volcán estaba muy empinado… aunque en realidad era un muro de piedra el que estaba postrado frente a él. Después de todo, la distancia que lo separaba de la falda del volcán era de unos cuántos kilómetros.

Había una cuesta de subida… múltiples rocas estorbando en el camino y teorizaba, después estaba la entrada al lugar.

Él apenas estaba en el sendero de la montaña.

Su inexperiencia sólo hacía las cosas peores. Parecía ser que debía confiar en sus instintos de sobrevivencia para lograr mantenerse con vida.

Soltó un leve suspiró y emprendió su camino… a la grandeza.

…

-¡Argh!

Un cansado Naruto se anunció, llegando a medio camino de la montaña, sorprendentemente, incluso para el mismo, en un solo día.

Su agitada respiración y manchada ropa daban a entender que no se había rendido. En un par de horas entraría la noche y lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente.

Se sentó en un lugar con un poco de vegetación, un pequeño bosque y para su fortuna, un pequeño lago. Era muy semejante a su antiguo campo de entrenamiento. Sólo se colocó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Bien… sólo un poco más… - estaba acostumbrado a sobre esforzar su propio cuerpo con severos ejercicios. Aún así, para él ya era demasiado, pues, incluso en el camino habían extraños enemigos que lo atacaron.

-Debo de co…mer… - Revisó en su mochila, afortunadamente, Naruto había aprendido a cocinar unas cuantas recetas de ramen… pero no tenía ramen… es más, sólo frutas y verduras estaban en su mochila.

' _Me he llevado tus envases de ramen instantáneo, arréglatelas como puedas'_

Un tic apareció en la sien de nuestro rubio protagonista. Su cabello oscureció sus ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Malditoooooo!

En la cima de la montaña, donde parecía haber una ciudad, un hombre rubio escuchó el potente rugido de Naruto.

-Que bueno que le dejé una nota… no me gustaría saber cómo se pone cuando no tiene su ramen…

Volviendo con el rubio ex Uzumaki, podemos verlo en el suelo llorando cómicamente.

-¡M…mi ra…ramen! – intentaba buscar en el fondo de su mochila para ver si no había algo de carne o ramen… nada.

Se tumbó en el suelo, mordiendo con una mueca una zanahoria, su cansado cuerpo parecía haber obtenido energía después de comerla.

-¡Wow… sabes horrible… pero parece que recuperé mi energía! ¡Gracias Zanahoria-san! – le habló al vegetal e intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó rotundamente al suelo…

-¡Farsante! – tiró a zanahoria al suelo - ¡No confiare de nuevo en los vegetales! – gritó. Pero… - ¡Es broma Zanahoria-san! – se volvió para tomarla entre sus dedos, lamentándose.

-…Maldito Acnologia-san… juro que me vengaré… - mordió nuevamente la zanahoria, inconforme - ¿y eso? – un brilloso paquete inundó sus ojos como si del oro más puro se tratase - ¡U….Una galleta! – efectivamente se trataba de una galleta empaquetada, de sabor a vainilla - ¿Enserio… vainilla? – soltó un suspiró y la abrió para comerla.

Como si fuera un imán, un par de arbustos cercanos a él se movieron.

-¿Uh?... ¿Quién esta ahí? – Nadie le contestó. Naruto vio con una ceja alzada el lugar donde salió el sonido y prefirió ignorarlo, sabiendo que estaba muy cansado. Le dio una simple mordida a su galleta y un par de sonidos retumbaron en sus oídos.

El sonido parecido al que un animal hace cuando huele comida inundó el lugar. Un pequeño perro de características peculiares se acercó a Naruto, el niño saltó de su lugar, sorprendido.

El pequeño canino era de un completo negro carbón. En su cuerpo pequeñas líneas de color naranjo rojizo estaban… parecía que estaba desfragmentándose.

-Otro de esos perros… aunque esta vez es mucho más pequeño – Naruto se puso de pie diciendo esa frase. Sus ojos buscaban algo con lo que defenderse del cachorro.

El pequeño perro se fue acercando al rubio, Naruto sudaba viendo como el cachorro se le acercaba sin miedo alguno.

Cuando estuvo a sus pies, el pequeños perro olfateó en su mano. El legítimo heredero del Clan Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que ahí tenía un pedazo de su galleta.

-¿Quieres esto? – el perro olió mas la galleta. Esperando tener permiso para comerla. Naruto sólo soltó un suspiro – Toma – se la entregó. Inmediatamente el perro se la comió y cuando terminó, acurrucó su cabeza en la pierna de Naruto – Pa…parece ser que te he agradado…

El cachorro soltó un pequeños ladrido, en señal de afirmación, Naruto sonrió y le entregó otra galleta. El canino la aceptó felizmente.

-Uf… me salve… creía que me atacarías, pequeño… - se agachó para acariciarlo, pero cuando lo tocó, sintió que su mano de quemaba lentamente. Inmediatamente la quitó de su cuerpo del cachorro – Tu piel parece como si fuera carbón ardiendo… literalmente.

El pequeño cachorro aulló como lobo y se acurrucó más a la pierna de Naruto.

-Es una suerte que mis pantalones sean gruesos, je – aunque dijera eso, la gran temperatura que el cuerpo del perro emanaba, se transfería al de Naruto. Su vestimenta era un simple pantalón negro y sandalias del mismo color y su camisa que debería ser blanca, era café, manchada por la tierra en la que cayó.

Después de ver que sus galletas se acabaron al convidarlas con su nuevo amigo, suspiró cansado, sin nada de comer más que frutas y verduras.

Hizo un puchero, inflando sus mejillas y enfocando sus ojos en el suelo, viendo a las pequeñas hormigas llevarse una migaja de su galleta.

-Hasta las hormigas comen… maldito Acnologia-san… mira que quitarme mi preciado ramen… ¡Nadie se mete con mi glorioso ramen!

Cogió de sus pertenencias una fruta, tratándose de una roja y saludable manzana. Le dio una mordida y tragó, sin llenarse.

Para entretenerse empezó a lanzar al aire la manzana, entre mordida y mordida, atrapándola en sus pequeñas manos cada vez que la gravedad hacía su trabajo.

El pequeño cachorro observaba fijamente el movimiento que el niño hacia. Hipnotizado.

-Jum… Parece ser que moriré de hambre en este lugar

Obviamente se trataba de una exagerada actuación lo que Naruto hacía. Su mirada se movía de un lugar a otro, en el ya oscurecido bosque, su única fuente de luz era el cachorro a su lado.

Parecía una pequeña linterna, que iluminaba unos cuantos metros de diámetro… quizá dos o tres, parecía que su brillo aún era muy poco. Inmaduro, pues se notaba que el pequeño se esforzaba para mantener con luz el lugar.

-No te sobre esfuerces, ya es momento de dormir…

El pequeño cachorro asintió, disminuyendo la capacidad de su iluminación. Limitándose a unos cuantos centímetros de luz.

El tintineo de las luciérnagas sonaba en el bosque, y algunas brillaban en la lejanía…

Sus ojos lentamente se cerraron, su metabolismo le indicaba que ya era momento de viajar con Morfeo al país de los sueños.

No sabía que año.. Ni que día…

Pero él se haría más fuerte…

…

La cálida sensación que sentía en su pecho le desertó con lentitud.

Era como una manta, que le rodeaba con su calidez el cuerpo entero. Aunque en su caja torácica era mayor esta sensación.

No sentía el frío característico de la madrugada.

Cuando sus orbes de color celeste se abrieron pudo notar la leve respiración del ser a su lado.

Era el cachorro…

-…No te fuiste…

El pequeño no parecía sentir frío alguno. Naruto se había dormido

-Gracias… - el pequeño niño se levantó, acariciando su cabeza, sin importarle la alta temperatura del perro.

El cachorro ladró, se levantó y su cola se agitó de un lado para otro.

Feliz.

-Supongo que debo continuar… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – el perro de carbón asintió lleno de energía – Jeje, aunque no puedo llevarte sin un nombre apropiado… veamos… eres de fuego… y… bueno, sólo eso sé de ti… ¿Qué tal Syd? No tiene significado alguno… que yo recuerde

El perro negro ladró, como si estuviera feliz de tener un nombre, saltando de aquí para allá.

Naruto levantó su mochila y se la colocó en su espalda, no sin antes cambiarse su sucia camisa por una nueva. De dónde la sacó… Ni el autor tiene idea.

-No me iré sin agua antes… - Se acercó al pequeño lago que se situaba a unos metros de él y sacó su botella, la cual rellenó completamente – Espero que sea bebible – guardó su botella en su gran mochila.

-Vámonos, Syd – el perro asintió. Feliz.

…

-¡Carne!

Después de caminar por un día, valiéndose de sus habilidades para mantenerse a él y a su nuevo amigo con vida, Naruto perseguía junto con Syd, a un enorme jabalí.

Ambos corrían tras él con una gran velocidad, aunque Syd era más rápido que Naruto y el jabalí más rápido que el perro de carbón, después de todo, aún era un cachorro.

-¡Ven acá, pedazo de carne!

Naruto sacó varias estrellas ninjas, las cuales arrojó con velocidad al enorme cerdo salvaje.

El cerdo recibió el impacto de uno en su espalda, y parecía ser que e mero contacto del filo con su cuerpo lo hizo enfurecer...

-¡Roaaaaarhg!

Naruto y Syd abrieron ampliamente los ojos cuando vieron los blancos ojos del cerdo.

Glup*

El sonido de la garganta tragando saliva sonó. Ambos sudaban nerviosamente.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Sáaaaalvenme!

El cazador se volvió el cazado…

…

La noche cayó como rayo, ahora mismo, Naruto asaba en un palo un gran cerdo, el cuál comía con su canino amigo.

-Jum… es una suerte que hayamos logrado vencer a éste gran cerdo… - habló mientras le daba una gran mordida a su porción de carne.

El cachorro ladró feliz, comiendo su pedazo de carne. Con voracidad.

La luna se alzaba sobre el cuerpo de nuestro protagonista, iluminándolo, actualmente se encontraba en una especie de cañón. Parecía ser que estaba a unos cuántos metros de la entrada al volcán.

Ya podía ver a la montaña en sus espaldas, mucho más grande de lo que vio hace apenas un día.

Una gigantesca piedra negra se alzaba frente a él. Su superficie emitía grandes brillos rojizos.

Intentó tocarla, pero su temperatura era mil veces más alta que la de su amigo canino. Obviamente su mano terminó quemada.

-¿Qué será eso? ¿Un meteorito? – Naruto preguntó al aire. Obviamente sin respuesta alguna.

A su lado había un par de esféricas rocas, pegadas a la pared, parecía ser que eran para subir al camino de arriba.

-Bueno… no importa…

Naruto por alguna extraña razón sintió que el día pasó como si fuera un rápido relámpago, casi sin dejar rastro alguno de su trayectoria.

…

El sol anunciaba con fiereza su dominio en el día.

Imponente, avisaba la llegada del tercer día de Naruto en aquel lugar.

-…Mikoto-san… no quiero despertarme tan temprano – murmuró entre sueños el pequeño rubio. Se movía de un lado a otro en el suelo hasta que chocó con un cuerpo caliente. - ¿Eh? – Naruto bostezó, mientras se levantaba frotándose los ojos – Ahh – estiró su cuerpo y observó a su lado – Syd… ya es mañana…

Soltó un enorme bostezo y sacó de su mochila una manzana roja.

El sonido de los dientes clavándose en el cuerpo de la fruta sonó.

Naruto tragó la manzana y en cuestión de minutos, la acabó completamente.

-¡Bien Syd, debemos continuar!

El can se levantó con entusiasmo y ladró para asentir.

Se alistó, colocándose la mochila en su espalda y sacudiendo su ropa.

-Uf… tendré que ver dónde consigo ropa nueva… vamos Syd.

Trepó las grandes y esféricas rocas que estaban colocadas para subir a la parte alta del camino cuando…

La gigantesca roca donde Naruto se mantenía parado empezó a temblar con fuerza.

-¡Ahg!

Naruto cayó al suelo.

La piedra parecía separarse cuando vio que se trataba de…

-¡Mo…mo…monstruo!

Su piel del ser que estaba frente a él era café, con tatuajes tribales de color blanco sobre su cabeza parecía haber una especie de costra blanca, no, más bien era una roca pegada a su cráneo.

-¡¿Quién osa despertarme de mi letargo?!

La grave voz que salía de su boca asustó demasiado al niño rubio. Exigió una respuesta inmediata.

-¡¿Fuiste tú mocoso?!

Miró al crio asustado en el suelo.

La mente de Naruto era un caos.

-¡Contesta, maldita sea!

Parecía que enrolló su propio cuerpo haciéndose una roca esférica, las rocas de su espalda quedaron expuestas.

Un solo golpe de eso mataría a una persona normal.

Girando en el suelo, el cuerpo de la criatura emprendió carrera a Naruto.

El niño reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que el cuerpo del monstruoso ser se estampe con el suyo.

-¡Ah…Ah!

-¡maldito mocoso!

El sujeto enrolló nuevamente su cuerpo y rodó furiosamente en dirección al niño.

Nuevamente su cuerpo reaccionó por mero reflejo moviéndose a la derecha. El ser humanoide chocó contra la pared de piedra, donde se subía al camino que daba a la montaña.

El sujeto al chocar, parece ser que perdió la consciencia, cayendo desmayado al suelo.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando la piel rasposa y pedregosa que tenía desapareció para dar a mostrar a un muchacho adolescente, regordete, muy, pero muy, regordete. Vestía lo que parecía ser un pañal, gigantesco. Los tatuajes que tenía en su cuerpo no desaparecieron, sino, que se pintaron de café.

-Etto… ¿estás despierto?

El pequeño Syd se acercó a su inconsciente cuerpo y le olfateó.

-¡…No…. Esa… es mi… comi…da!

El cachorro saltó sorprendido cuando aquel chico desmayado habló. Entre sueños, un hilo de baba salía de sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Naruto cuando vio esa perturbadora escena.

Se acercó a la segunda piedra que estaba en la escalada a la montaña y se aseguró de que no fuera otra de esas cosas.

-Fiu…

Suspiró de alivio, no lo era, se trepó y después lo hizo Syd, ambos subieron al camino que daba directamente a una cueva…

-Genial…

Entró a la oscura caverna, aunque sintió que la temperatura se elevó levemente. Aunque a Naruto le incomodó un poco, al pequeño can no le hizo afecto.

Un brillo naranja se anunciaba mientras caminaba por la oscura cueva…

-No… puede… ser…

Después de avanzar un poco, notó algo que le hizo sudar… Más que nada, por el calor de aquel lugar…

.

.

.

-Sandaime-sama

La voz del ninja Hatake Kakashi resonó en la oficina del anterior Hokage de la aldea.

-Kakashi-kun… ¿Cómo van las cosas?

La voz cansada del Hokage se hizo notar. Soltó un suspiró en el cual de su boca salieron un par de anillos humeantes.

-Aún no hemos obtenido pista alguna del causante de _ese_ incidente… solo hemos obtenido información del atacante.

-oh, bueno ¿Quién fue el ninja que atacó a la familia de Itachi-kun?

-Fue uno de los ninjas desaparecidos durante el ataque del Kyubi… Su nombre era Saiba… el anterior esposo de Madoka Senju-sama…

La información entró con gran sorpresa en la mente de Sarutobi.

-¿Saiba?

-Si… un ninja de 33 años… repentinamente desapareció él junto a un escuadrón ninja entero hace 7 años. No supimos nada de él ni de sus compañeros, hasta ahora…

Sacó de su bolsa, un fragmento blanco, era la parte superior de una máscara blanca, tenía el kanji 'Ne' encima.

-Raíz…

-Si… Es la única pista que tenemos… aún así, no encuentro una buena razón para hacer ese ataque.

-Danzo no es un hombre de juegos Kakashi-kun, él… es una bestia sin sentimientos – pausó su habla el anterior Hokage – Pero él es demasiado fiel a la aldea como para ser el que dirija esta acción… _además, perdería a su preciado Sharingan si hiciera algo como eso._

Terminó, pensando esto último.

-En otras cosas, aún no tenemos idea del paradero de Naruto

Kakashi volvió a hablar. Su mirada se posaba en uno de los tantos documentos que Sarutobi mantenía en su oficina, una acta de adopción, firmada con el nombre 'Hiruzen Sarutobi'.

-Ya les he dicho que no hay de nada de que preocuparse, ese _hombre_ es capaz de muchas cosas.

El ninja más fuerte de la aldea comentó.

-Aún así…

-Kakashi-kun, Naruto ha tomado su decisión ¿Acaso no te parece genial esperar con paciencia para ver el resultado de su entrenamiento? Espero estar con vida para ese entonces

Hiruzen dijo. Una leve sonrisa adornaba su arrugado rostro.

-Naruto jamás nos mentiría… Mikoto se lo hizo saber muy bien...

Un escalofrío bajo por la espalda de ambos shinobi's.

-Je… creo que usted tiene razón… me cuesta creer que Naruto nos mienta… después de lo que ella le _hizo…_

Glup*

Nadie quiere saber qué es lo que Mikoto le hizo a Naruto… Nadie.

-Cre…creo que tienes razón…

Un gotón de sudor se observaba en la nuca de cada uno.

…

Menma sabía que algo no cuadraba en su vida desde hace unas cuantas semanas. El hermano mayor que solía fastidiar no volvió a aparecer en su casa desde que la masacre del Clan Uchiha sucedió.

-Maldición. Aniki es muuuuy estúpido…

Cambiando con pasividad en la aldea, era saludado por todos los habitante de esta, la simple razón: ser el hijo del mayor héroe del pueblo, el Yondaime Hokage.

- _Odio que me vean así sólo por ser el hijo de él… quiero que la gente me respete por mis habilidades, nl por mi familia._

Él detestaba ser admirado por ser descendiente de Minato.

También odiaba que sus padres le prestasen más atención a él por una mísera razón…

El era el contenedor del Gran Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

En un principio creyó que sus padres le daban mayor importancia a él y a su hermana por ser sus hijos favoritos.

Lastimosamente se enteró de que sus padres sólo le daban mayor atención por ser el contenedor de aquella demoníaca bestia.

Si se llegaba a descontrolar, podía causar un gran alboroto, sólo por ser el carcelero del Kyubi. Lo mantenían vigilado casi siempre, no lo dejaban actuar por cuenta propia, su estado mental podía volverse inestable en cualquier momento.

-Menma-onnisan, papá y mamá quieren que vayas a cenar

Una pequeña niña de coletas rubia se presentó junto a él.

-Naruko, en un momento voy a casa, sólo quiero hacer algo.

El pelirrojo habló.

-¡Hai!

La chiquilla asintió con entusiasmo y se fue, dejando sólo al próximo líder del Clan Namikaze.

-Mañana empieza la academia ninja… debo de arreglar mis cosas…

Finalizó su susurro, partiendo a su hogar. Las clases pronto empezarían*.

…

El timbre sonó.

Con esa señal, primer día de clases en la academia de Konoha empezaba sus labores

En una de las tantas clases destinadas al estudio de las artes shinobi, precisamente en la que lps herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha estaban, un ninja moreno se presentaba.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Umino Iruka, seré su sensei por los siguientes años.

-Yo soy Mizuki, mucho gusto, niños.

Un joven hombre de cabellera azul platinada habló.

-Bien, es momento de pasar la lista, digan presente si escuchan su nombre sino lo logran escuchar decírmelo por favor.

Sasuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde hace un par de semanas que su mejor amigo se fue de la aldea con la intención de regresar aún mucho más fuerte. Él también se propuso como meta ser mucho más fuerte, por eso, le rogó a su hermano mayor que lo entrenara más severamente.

Dicen que con el dolor, uno aprende.

-Sasuke Uchiha…

-Presente

Contestó el pequeño niño, su mirada posaba en todos sus compañeros de salón.

Al lado suyo había un niño regordete con espirales en las mejillas. Adelante, su hermana gemela estaba y en su otro costado, un niño de cabello rojo y ojos mieles estaba.

- _¿Quién será este niño? Nunca lo había visto antes…_

-Menma Uzumaki

-Presente

El mocoso hermano de su mejor amigo contestó. Sasuke recordaba todas las veces que iba a jugar con él y el niño Namikaze se mofaba de él, por ser el hijo del Hokage.

- _Presumido_

Pensó con un poco de enojo.

-Naruko Uzumaki

-Presente sensei

La bonita niña de ojos azules respondió. Sasuke sólo se sonrojó levemente cuando vio su sonrisa.

- _je… aunque ella es muy bonita…_

Sasuke ya empezaba a sentirse atraído por las niñas.

-Finalmente, Hasiel Uchiha

-Presente, sensei

Un niño de cabello negro se levantó de su asiento, su mirada no parecía tener sentimiento alguno mientras observaba al frente, después de unos segundos decidió volver a sentarse.

-Bien, con esto ya puedo dar inicio a la clase.

- _Nooo, qué fastidio…_

Sasuke pensó, claramente aburrido.

La escuela era algo que a muy pocos lograba gustarle.

.

.

.

-O…oh, qué, genial

Naruto contemplaba con admiración el enorme río de lava ardiente que se encontraba a unos metros de él.

Ahora mismo se encontraba encima de una roca, observando como ese peligroso lugar ardía en un incesante calor.

Cogió una pequeña piedra del suelo y la arrojó a la ardiente roca fundida.

 _Tsssss…_

Sólo se desvaneció lentamente mientras estaba en contacto con el magma. Naruto sólo tragaba.

El rio tenía un pequeño camino hecho con rocas que se alzaban, aunque podía apostar que la distancia mínima que había una de otra era de aproximadamente un metro.

Syd ladró.

Correteó hacia la orilla de la roca y brincó, cayendo magistralmente en la otra piedra.

Naruto siguió su ejemplo, aunque claramente asustado.

-Maldito, Acnologia-san… yo… yo…

El pequeño rubio sentía unas increíbles ganas de llorar, aunque se aguantó las lágrimas.

Él era fuerte. No se rendiría por nada en el mundo.

-¡Vamos, Syd!

Naruto estaba decidido a superar este obstáculo.

Aunque esta historia se contará más adelante.

.

.

.

 **Ufufu, que bien se siente terminar un nuevo capítulo de éste fic, aunque lamentablemente tan sólo fue de transición, como el anterior**

 **Después de casi medio año sin actualizar al fin me digno a volver a publicar, pero un cap muy corto… eso creo, espero hacer el próximo más largo.**

 **No habrá time skip hasta dentro de uno o dos capítulos, así que esperen.**

 **El entrenamiento de Naruto fue lo más fácil de imaginar, digo, si ya dije que utilizaré elementos de otros videojuegos, ¿Por qué no ? Un volcán es un lugar perfecto para fortalecerse.**

 **Si quieren saber como es la montaña, busquen imágenes del mismo nombre, del videojuego The Legend Of Zelda, está ambientado en el Volcán de Eldín del 'Twlight Princess'.**

 **Sólo mostré unos días del entrenamiento por que quería hacer algo especial. Más adelante se verá.**

 **Por cierto, si queréis saber la apariencia del cachorro véanse Adventure Time, no recuerdo con claridad el nombre del capítulo, pero aparecen unos llamados 'perros de fuego'.**

 **El nombre Syd se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba 'Echoes' (Pink Floyd) y no tiene significado alguno, sólo me dio pereza pensar en algún otro nombre.**

 **Todo lo que sucede en éste capítulo, sucede una semana antes de que Naruto llegue donde Acnologia se encuentra, es decir, en la misma cronología que su subida a la montaña.**

 **Un saludo.**


End file.
